


Fortune Favors the Heir

by Accio__Dracarys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R Plus L Equals J, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accio__Dracarys/pseuds/Accio__Dracarys
Summary: Rhaegar on his dying bed tells Jon Snow to marry both his wives and his mother.....





	Fortune Favors the Heir

Jon heard the bells being rung, his Father Rhaegar Targaryen, The First of his name had just died. Fortunately for him, Rhaegar had commanded Jon to marry both his wives and his mother.

On many a nights Jon had stroked his cock, fantasizing about those three beauties, and the ways he would take them.

In Lyanna Stark, the wolfsblood ran hot. She had a comely pair of breasts and an ass to die for. Jon always wished to take her from behind as a wolf takes his mate and lay claim to her..

Elia Martell, the Dornish bitch (as Jon called her) was a Dornish beauty. She had a chocolaty brown skin, large pair of Breasts, a plump ass and a legs that seemed to go on and on. The thing about Elia Martell was. She treated Jon like shit, hating him beause he was a result of her husband's second marriage. Jon couldn't wait to break the news of this impending marriage to her. Ohh how happy the 'Dornish Queen' would be, to marry him..

To call Rhaella Targaryen beautiful, wouldn't do her justice. Even though she was one and fifty namedays, she looked much much more younger. She was a typical Valyrian lady, with silver hair, angelic face and a beautiful body. It was her that Jon fantasized about the most, his Grandmother was far more beautiful than his Mother and Queen Elia.

**_One Week Later_ **

'You're going to marry my mother now?' said Daenerys, stroking Jon's cock 'Does that mean I have to call you Daddy?'

'Ugh..Yes,  yes it does mean that' Jon Groaned, smacking Dany's arse

'So would you like to fuck this innocent daughter of yours?'

'That is exactly what I plan to do', Jon growled. Dany let out a yelp as Jon flipped her over

Jon entered Daenerys with a single thrust and both of them gasped as they connected. Even though they had fucked many times before, Daenerys's cunt was still impossibly tight and it felt like heaven to Jon..

'yess.. Fuck Fuck Fuck, God's Jon you're soo big' Dany moaned as the speed of Jon's thrusts increased.

'You're such a Slut for my cock aren't you?' jon said while spanking Dany's arse

'Yess, I'm your slut master'

Hearing Dany say those words seem to awaken something in Jon as he started going even faster. He pounded into her cunt mercilessly, as Dany made noises like some cheap back alley whore. Red handprints started to Dany's arse cheeks as Jon spanked her repeatedly.

This mixture of pain and pleasure was too much for Dany as she felt her orgasm approaching. She saw stars when she reached her peak, as Jon's hands moved to her breasts, pinching her nipples. She felt Jon thrust a few more times before she felt her cock jerk as he released his seed in her..

After a few moments she felt Jon move from her behing and take her into his arms. As she laid her head on his chest, she thought about Jon's coming marriage and about their future

'Jon?'

'Hmm'

'Now that you're marrying and all. What does it mean for us'

'For us?'

'Yeah, I mean what of our relationship?' Dany asked

'As soon as I have a heir, I'll marry you', Jon said, 'Which considering that I'll three wives, won't be very long'

'Promise?'

'Promise, the only reason I didn't marry you before was that because father didn't allow it'

'I love you Jon', said Dany, with tears in her eyes

'I love you too Dany' said Jon, holding her tigther and laying a kiss on her forehead

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I've ever written a smut fic. So, would you guys pleaseeee offer suggestions as to how to write it better. I'll be eternally grateful to anyone who offers suggestions to meee!
> 
> Also, would anyone of you recommend me some smutty GoT/HP fics. Just so I can read them, to write my fic better. THANKS!!


End file.
